


An Honorable End

by ClosetFetishist



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/F, Fart, Fart Fetish, Farting, Foot Fetish, Torture, funeral rites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: A valkryire honors a defeated samurai warrior on the battlefield with a traditional Norse funeral rite.





	An Honorable End

Ikeda Takara sneaks with slow, deliberate steps around a large bolder; her armored plates swing gently in the breeze, her footsteps make delicate crunches in the tall, dry grasses. Her knuckles are bright white on a katana she clutches tightly, holding it close and ready to strike. Sweat drips from her brow as she scans the lands frantically, searching for an enemy that she’d just given the slip, a few yards ago.

As she takes another step forward, Sigrid Berg, a valkyrie, emerges quickly from behind the stone and jabs her spear into Takara’s right arm, forcing her to drop her weapon; she cries out in pain.

With lips pursed in concentration, Sigrid aims her spear tip lower and pierces through Takara’s left thigh, bringing the samurai down to her knees. Takara gurgles out softly, blood coming from her mouth, before she flops face first into the ground; her body heavily heaves as it tries, vainly, to recover from her mortal wounds.

Sigrid circles around her prey once, pulling her spear back, and punching it through Takara’s left ass cheek; the fallen warrior screeches out weakly in pain. Sigrid grabs Takara by her hair and turns her over onto her back; her open buttock wound chafes against the dust of the field, dirt invades deeply into the cut. Takara screams out in misery.

Sigrid grins down at Takara as she pulls off one of her brown boots; immediately a pungent smell emanates from her feet, which she wiggles close to Takara’s face. Takara winces from the odor and tries to recoil her head but Sigrid presses her foot against Takara and holds it there, forcing her to endure the moist aroma of several dirty days on the battlefield. “Now lick, fallen warrior,” Sigrid demands.

Takara doesn’t understand but gets the hint when Sigrid repeatedly rubs her foot over Takara’s lips. She extends her tongue slightly and then recoils in horrific disgust at the taste; she angrily spits blood at Sigrid.

Sigrid scoffs and jams Takara’s nose between two toes; the warrior groans out in discomfort, her eyes burn from the horrid stench, “You will lick me as I demand, samurai.” She stomps over Takara’s face, she yelps out in pain and extends her tongue which Sigrid wastes no time in running it deep betwixt each of her toes, to get the cloth lint and dirt out from between them. Sigrid looks up euphorically, enjoying the fallen soldier serving her feet and licking up all the filth from her unbathed body. When content, she removes her other boot and Takara, begrudgingly, begins work on Sigrid’s other foot until it too sparkles from Takara’s tongue bath.

Sigrid finally removes her foot from Takara’s face with a sigh and sits down next to her on the grass; she smirks to the samurai before grabbing her head and shoving it into her exposed pit, just above the armhole of Sigrid’s leathered tunic. Takara shakes and moans, as she inhales the sickly scent of old body odor that’s pressed up against her nose. Sigrid turns Takara slightly, leaning her onto her side; with her free hand, she raises a palm and smacks it against Takara’s stabbed butt. Takara howls out, into Sigrid’s pit, in horrific pain as Sigrid recoils her hand back again and smacks Takara right over the wound. Takara sobs openly as her body absorbs the grisly abuse but she can feel her fight, her strength beginning to fade.

Sigrid releases Takara’s face from her armpit to show her the bloody mess on her spanking hand, all from Takara’s wound. Sigrid sneers and prepares to slap again, Takara shakes her head in desperation; but Sigrid hits Takara hard on her bloody cheek and the warrior hollers out in agony.

Sigrid stands and starts to remove the plates of armor covering her lower back; Takara, writhing in pain, watches her intently and wishes she would just end this torment, having no idea as to the purpose of all this suffering. Sigrid turns back, her nude butt exposed now; she grins to Takara who shakes her head and pleads in a language Sigrid doesn’t understand but the action is clear enough, without knowing the exact words.

Sigrid lowers her ass cheek over Takara’s face, “Lick it!” She demands.

Takara understands by context and extends her tongue to pass over the disgustingly sweaty ass cheek of this valkyrie; her tongue shudders over the filthy rump, tasting the sourness of Sigrid’s body mixed with the bitter dust that clings to her. She repeats this action on the other cheek before Sigrid uses her hands to split wide her butt, showing off her grimy, poorly cleaned rear.

Takara shakes her head in deliberate, fearful insolence. Sigrid laughs and seals her crack over Takara’s panicked face; Sigrid rubs her asshole over Takara’s lips, small pieces of shit begin to grotesquely wipe off over her features. The defeated warrior finally extends her tongue and crosses over Sigrid’s potent anus; she immediately recoils in wretched disgust and her body shakes violently.

Sigrid simpers, looking down over her shoulder, at the bucking woman; her butthole pushes out substantially.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuppppp!

She sighs viciously, as her gas rips through Takara’s head, sending her senses reeling; she twitches, her body shakes violently under Sigrid, who feels an intense pleasure from the samurai struggling to take in her flatulence. Sigrid bounces aggressively, pounding her dirty asshole over Takara’s lips repeatedly until she extends her tongue; it slides up Sigrid’s butthole accidentally and she trembles with delight, giggling.

Takara’s eyes start to roll back in her head as her body responds in a near automatic to Sigrid’s demands; her tongue laps eagerly against Sigrid’s musky posterior.

PRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppp!

Sigrid farts again and Takara’s face is assaulted by a strong, veggie odor that knocks the wind out of her, replacing it only with wretched smelling gas from Sigrid’s anus. Takara’s body seizes as the warm fart fumigates her face and hangs there; she desperately tries licking Sigrid’s asshole, in an attempt to please her and end this torment, but Sigrid remains seated as Takara feels herself fading. Her head becomes light and vision blurred as Sigrid’s gas attacks and invades every orifice of Takara’s head.

Takara lets out one final groan, her body tense and stiffly shaking, before finally falling to silence and becoming still. Sigrid sits up off the defeated samurai and looks down at her with serious expression on her face; she closes her eyes, “Lo, They call upon thee fallen warrior who fought bravely. They bid thee to take thy place in Valhalla where thine enemies have been vanquished. Where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for thee have died the glorious death.”

Sigrid nods down to the brave samurai warrior, her face still viciously contorted from the wretchedness of Sigrid’s gas. She smiles slyly before darting off quickly back to the valkyrie camp, to prepare for the next battle. 

Takara lies on the soft ground, motionless; the gentle breeze blows her hair and a dense quietness consumes her body, left lying in the field.


End file.
